lose control
by ritsuka-yagami
Summary: leanlo.... please


**Lose control **

**X**

Ritsuka- Yagami

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de la gran diosa Natsuki Takaya y solo de ella; aunque daría todo x tener a Yuki, a Kyo, a Haru, y muy en especial a mis preciosos... Hatori, a mi Shigure y muy, pero muy en especial a mi hermoso y perfecto Ayame... pero ninguno me pertenece... ToT

Género : shonen ai... así que si eres homofóbico, puedes irte... en serio, tal vez me sienta deprimida un poco, pero no tanto, pero si les gusta... las relaciones chico/chico entonces leanme, y me dejan review... es q me pongo tan feliz cuando me dejan... y me critiquen para mejorar

Parejas utilizadas en este fic: Yuki X Kyo, Kyo X Yuki.(como q es lo mismo), (siu aunque mi hermanita me va a matar x esto, hermanita se q a ti solo te gusta ver a Yuki con Haru, perdon, en serio), Ayame X Hatori, Shigure X Akito (las dos ultimas no aparecen en el primer capi)

Eso seria...

Cositas varias:

-ooo- : dialogos

-"_ooo"-: _pensamientos...

-(ooo)-: yo

bueno ahí si que va... xd: se que no escribo bien pero así me desestreso... igual gracias x leerme... cuando recibo reviews me pongo muy muy contenta... asi que muchas gracias... y espero que este fic este mejor q el anterior... eso seria ahora si va...

Se encontraba debajo de la sombra de un arbol que estaba en un costado de su hermoso huerto... el día era perfecto, si verdaderamente perfecto... todo estaba bien... pero no se podia concentrar en su huerto, no podia...

_- yo solo quiero estar con Tohru- _esas habían sido las palabras que el neko había dicho... esas simples palabras habían partido en mil pedazos el debil corazón de nezumi.

Miró al suelo, y luego miró al cielo... odiaba esto... daría todo por poder concentrarse en su huerto y sacarse a ese gato de la cabeza de una vez... pero no podía, por más que trataba de disimularlo esas palabras lo habían herido en lo más profundo, rompiendo sus últimas ilusiones... pero ¿que ilusiones? Desde hace ya un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que al neko le gustaba la castaña y que a la castaña le gustaba el neko; solo era cosa de tiempo, y como no existe plazo que no se cumpla... el gato había dicho que lo unico que le importaba era estar con Tohru... pero ¿por que le dolían tanto sus palabras? (pobrecito Yuki... me carga hacerlo sufrir... ), si lo sabía, era porque aunque no le gustara reconocerlo se había enamorado de ese chico de cabellos naranja...

- ¿Yuki- kun, te sientes bien? – la suave voz de Tohru llegaba a sus oidos, abrió con pesadez los ojos

- si, Honda, no te preocupes- sonrió débilmente con una sonrisa bastante fingida... se levantó y miró a los ojos a la castaña... y no pudo evitar sentir rabia...

- te ves pálido... ¿en serio te sientes bien?, Kyo me pidió que te viniera a buscar, ya es casi media noche...

- en serio estoy bien, no es nada... ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde... – el nezumi se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, luego Tohru siguió a Yuki...

Llegaron a la casa; y el chico de ojos violaceos subió de inmediato a su cuarto.

Cuando ya subió Shigure se acercó rápidamente a Tohru... – Tohru, ¿que pasó?, cuentame...

- no se, no me dijo nada en todo el camino...

- hmn... esto esta muy raro...

El neko subió las escaleras... – ¿que piensas tu Kyo?... ¿Kyo?

---

El nezumi se recostó en la cama, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y con sus dedos comenzo a masajearse el costado de los ojos, le dolía la cabeza de una manera horrible; le comenzó a dar un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y se puso a toser fuertemente...

- Yuki ¿estás bien?- el nezumi volteo la cabeza para fijar su mirada en los ojos naranja del neko...

- por supuesto... vete de aquí baka- neko... dejame solo- el gato simplemente bajo la mirada y puso su mano en la frente del nazumi... - ¿que haces?, yo te dije que te fueras... dejame...

- ¡callate!, tienes fiebre... raton desgraciado... le voy a decir a Shigure...- cuando el neko estaba abandonando la habitación uno de los brazos de Yuki lo detuvo...

- no... por favor no... estoy bien enserio- el neko volteo la cara para encontrarse con los ojos violaceos del nezumi...

- ¿me puedo quedar?, ¿O prefieres que llame a Tohru?

- no quiero que la llames... si quieres quédate...

- entonces me voy a quedar...

- Kyo, ¿estas saliendo con Tohru?- ante la pregunta el neko se limito a asentir con la cabeza, el nezumi sintió un dolor desgarrante en su pecho, fue como si le hubieran partido el alma en dos, quería llorar, pero no lo haría enfrente del gato... solo bajo la mirada para que el gato no viera sus ojos al borde del llanto...

- Yuki, ¿a ti te gustaba Tohru?

- no...

- que bueno... así creo que todo está mejor... no quiero estar solo... y Kagura... la quiero mucho, pero eso sería traicionarla...

- ¿y tu Kyo?... ¿la quieres de verdad? O pensabas que esta era otra competencia conmigo...

el gato no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo...

- eso a ti no te importa...

el nezumi con la cabeza baja comenzó a toser fuertemente...

- Yuki... mejor le llamo a Hatori...

- te dije que no baka- neko... no es necesario, estoy perfectamente...

el gato se aproximó a él y lo tomó por los hombros – por que demonios a veces eres tan terco...

el nezumi al sentir al gato tan cerca cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos su corazón no resistiría y consumaría sus deseos de sellar los labios del neko con los suyos... y si eso sucedía todo cambiaría, el gato lo odiaría mas aún...

- vete... – el nezumi tomó con las manos su cabeza - ¡¿no me oíste?, vete... no quiero que estes aquí... vete!

- pues no me pienso ir... me voy a quedar aquí aunque no te guste...

El nezumi abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos del neko... y se acercó un poco mas a él y pudo sentir su aliento bañando su rostro; estaba extasiado contemplando al gato cuando sintió algo cálido, ahí fue cuando reaccionó y correspondió el beso del gato... Kyo se sintió realmente feliz, había comenzado a salir con la castaña para sacarse al nezumi de la cabeza y del corazón, pero ahora no era necesario, el ratón le habia correspodido, eso queria decir que tambien sentia algo por el, y no pudo evitar sonreir, la persona que amaba en silencio hace tantos años, la persona a la cual se obligaba a odiar por sus sentimientos le correspondía, ahora que importaba el trato con Akito, que importaba la maldicion, nada importaba...

se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, para luego contemplarse sin decir nada...

- Kyo...

- ¿si?

- esto es un sueño ¿cierto?

- tal vez...

el nezumi abrazo suavemente al gato- si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás...

_------------------------------------- -------------------------------------_

eso seria de momento...

se q escribo muy mal y no merezco sus reviews pero x favor dejenme...

ah eso... creo que todo lo escribi en la intro...

hasta pronto... matta nee!!!!


End file.
